Naughty Hermione
by Madam Hermione Snape
Summary: Hermione gets detention from Professor Snape and while waiting for him, indulges in a naughty fantasy, Snape witnesses her moment of pleasure and sinful abandon and decides to join her. ON HIATUS.


Another of Madam Hermione Snape's naughty fics...there's a bit of light smut in this one. Hermione gets detention from Professor Snape and while waiting for him, indulges in a naughty fantasy, Snape witnesses her moment of pleasure and sinful abandon and decides to join her. Enjoy. Plz Read & Review!

* * *

Flashback to Friday's afternoon Potions class...

"Miss Granger, detention tonight be in the classroom at 7pm and 30 points from Gryffindor for helping Longbottom," Snape growled at her." "He's an incompetent idiot," glaring at Neville who was trembling from the attention he hated and the nasty laughter from the Slytherins.

"Greasy bat," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Miss Granger," his silky tone could've frozen hell at that second.

"Nothing Professor," Hermione rolled her eyes at his back.

"Now if you'll hand in your potions in and get out of my sight, I would be most grateful," Snape stormed back to his desk, his robes billowing like that of a big bat.

"Sorry you got detention with the git, 'Mione," Ron patted her hand affectionately.

"Yeah, whatever," Hermione walked past him and left the classroom.

"Hermione wait," Harry called.

"What?" looking back at Harry, she saw a tall skinny muscled boy with rakish black hair and bright emerald eyes.

"I wondered if you wanted to hang out later after you're done with him?" he nodded back to the dungeon classroom they'd just left.

"Sure, later Harry," wrapped up in her thoughts, she walked quickly to her Head Girl room.

Her mind drifted back to where she sat in her seat at the back of the classroom. She checked her watch, she'd been waiting for Professor Snape for half an hour now and wondered where he was. She knew if she left then she would get more detention, so she'd wait.

* * *

A flash of green from his office caught her attention, Dumbledore walked out of Snape's office.

"Ah Miss Granger, are you waiting for Severus?" he asked.

"Yes Headmaster, I have a detention with him, it was supposed to start at 7, do you know where he is?" her cheeks flushed at admitting she was here for detention.

"Ah yes, Severus is on a mission for me right now," watching her over his half moon spectacles, "If you would like to leave, I can tell him to rearrange your detention for tomorrow night?"

Hermione thought about her options, _sit here and wait for Professor Grouchy Pants or go back to the common room and have to deal with Harry._ Rolling her eyes, "I'll wait for Professor Grouch-I mean Professor Snape."

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Then I'll leave you be, Severus should be along in about an hour."

Hermione stared at the wall for a good fifteen minutes, staring at her watch, it was only 8:13 now, meaning Snape would be awhile. Her mind started to wander, images of Snape storming about the classroom in his voluminous robes made her laugh out loud. Then she started to wonder what was under the robes and mentally started undressing him.

Her relaxed breaths turned into heavy pants as her vision started to haze over…

* * *

She opened her eyes and she was standing in the middle of a dark bedroom, a huge four poster bed stood in the center of the room. Silver and emerald hangings were swept back to reveal the huge bed, covered by a black down comforter. Black and green pillows piled up at the head of the bed. Looking around the room, it was empty, puzzled as to why she was here.

A crash from outside the room startled her. The bedroom door flew open, smacking against the wall. She backed up nervously, her knees knocked against a chair which she fell back into.

Watching those who had just whirled into the room, she saw a sweep of black robes as they fell to the ground. Smooth alabaster skin flickered in the patches of moonlight through the windows that looked outside. Watching the couple twined around each other, her mouth dropped open when she saw it was herself and Snape.

Eyes hazed over in shock, she was startled back into reality, when the clothes started flying. A heavy tingly feeling started to inch its way down her spine, feeling hot all of a sudden, she undid her robes and flung them over the back of the chair. Her hands pulled at her uniform, her skirt itched at her skin, running her hands over her skin, she slid her hand under her skirt. Feeling the rush of adrenaline as she touched the soaking panel of her panties. She rubbed it softly at first, a bit more roughly, her breathy pants echoed those of the couple on the bed.

Opening her eyes, she saw that her counterpart was on top of Snape and he was beneath her, his alabaster skin the perfect foil for the midnight black silk sheets. Her pulse sped up when she saw her counterpart tap her wand to the headboard of the bed and ropes flew out. Dropping the wand, her twin quickly tied Snape-no wait-Severus's arms, so she would have the control.

Her twin leaned back, straddling Severus's waist, her hands went behind her back to undo her bra under her shirt, pulling it out of her collar, she caressed Severus's chest with it. Her eyes hopelessly stuck on the pair on the bed, she listened to Severus's groans of pleasure, wriggling out of her panties, her fingers dove between her thighs, feeling the silky wetness flowing out of her vulva. Slowly she pushed two fingers into her tight wet passage, the electrical sensations engulfed her, thrusting harder and deeper, she rode the wave of ecstasy, her mouth opened on a silent scream of orgasmic passion.

Coming back to the present of her fantasy, she watched her twin toss aside the last stitch of her clothing…just before her vision went hazy, she watched the other Hermione look back over her shoulder at the shadowy chair where she sat and wink at her.

Blackness rushed up to meet her, a shaking on her shoulders startled her back into reality. Opening her eyes, she looked up from the nest of her bent arm where she'd hidden her face to see Severus--Professor Snape watching her with a shocked expression on his face.

Moving her other hand, she realized that her fingers were still buried between her thighs deep inside of her snug still fluttering passage, warm and tender from her powerful orgasm. Pulling them out, she wiped them on her skirt, Severus grabbed her hand between his rough callused fingers and held it up to his nose. His hair brushed the tips of her fingers, Hermione froze in position, her eyes watching him as he took her two wet fingers in his mouth and softly licked them with the tip of his tongue.

Sucking deeper, he looked her deep in the eyes and watched her reaction. The flush of crimson to her cheeks, the rapid rise of her pulse, her darkening eyes, the shaking of her hands. He tenderly suckled on her fingers, nipping them with his teeth.

* * *

Severus drifted back to when he'd come into the room to see Miss Granger and tell her to come back for her detention tomorrow night. The sight he'd come across had frozen him in his tracks.****

flashback

Silently, he probed her mind to see what had her so on edge, probably an image of the juvenile fumbling of Potter or Weasley. He was shocked by the sensual image of black robes flying and alabaster skin revealed in the scant patches of moonlight filtering through the frost paned windows.

Then he noticed the twin of Hermione in the corner, sitting in the chair, transfixed by the sight on the bed of their two twins making out. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rubbing his eyes, nothing went away, the scene in front of him only got hotter. His eyes almost popped out of his head, when he saw ropes come out of twin Hermione's wand and bound him to the bed, he almost died at the gleeful expression on twin Severus's face.

Withdrawing from her mind, he was still frozen in his steps and watched Hermione as she arched her neck back, jutting her breasts out towards the ridge of the table. She gasped as her nipples brushed the hard surface of the table through her sweater.

Moaning loudly, he watched her other hand disappear into the folds of her skirt, judging from the rapid movements, the thrust and parry of her fingers, she was having a good time. He would have to join her next time, he noted darkly to himself.

Sliding up to stand next to her, waiting for her to come out of her reverent dreamy state. He knew when she realized he was standing next to her, her muscles tensed and he fixated a shocked expression on his face as she looked up at him.

Watching her wipe the wet juicy fingers that she had just pleasured herself with, on her skirt, caused him to grasp the fingers in his own rough edged hands. Slowly, he tasted her lush musky scent as he licked her fingers, lightly and with a gentle nip.

* * *

Her gaze slid down to his robes at the evident bulge of his arousal awaiting her attention. "Miss Granger, what are you looking at?"

"Your big hungry prick, I'm hungering for a lick and a nip," her mischievouseyes watched his to see his reaction.

His indrawn breath of shock, made her smirk, caressing his jaw line as she moved away from him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

"Is there something you want, Professor?" her sarcastic tones were not lost in his lust induced fog.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear what he wanted to do to her. "Oh sir, that sounds so naughty and delicious, do I get to be on top first or would you like the honor?" she whimpered in anticipation.

"I believe you already had the pleasure in your fantasy of being on top and tying me up, I think it's my turn," awaiting her reaction.

Her harsh inhalation of breath, the mottled flush of her cheeks, the blackened pupils, the shaking of her body, her hands tearing at her sweater as she stood before him in her bra and skirt amplified his desire for her. "Come Professor, time to teach me properly."

She sauntered to the doorway of his office which led to his bedroom. His robes billowed as he swept up to her back, pulling her flush against him, hewrapped his arms around her. Cradling her breasts in his hands, he walked her into his office to a blank wall, tapping his wand in an eccentric pattern, the wall opened to reveal his quarters.

As they entered his bedroom, "Lumos," lit the candles everywhere, they seemed to float by the bed. It was the same as her fantasy, _how is this possible, I've never been in his room before?_

"I don't know how you knew what my rooms looked like, but I'm glad that you did," sweeping her hair back with his hand, he nibbled on her neck, soft wet kisses that tingled down her spine.

Her hand slid back to run through his surprisingly silky locks. A soft moan exhaled from her lungs and she arched back into his masterful touch. As they gave themselves over to fantasy which became reality that night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, plz review...i'll be updating my other fics soon.


End file.
